


Distractions

by annagarny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annagarny/pseuds/annagarny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heimdall makes a statement that Loki interprets as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Loki has always had issues with authority, and his issues with Heimdall could fill a library. 

An Asgardian library.

But Heimdall had known Loki his whole life, watched him grow up. He thought he knew all of Loki’s tricks, all of his methods, until one afternoon the young Trickster approached him with an interesting proposition.

“You want to see if you can do what to me, Loki?”

“I want to distract you.”

“You know that I cannot allow myself to be distracted.”

Loki grinned at that, green eyes flashing. Heimdall’s gaze narrowed and for the briefest moment his attention was entirely on Loki. It was startling, really, to be on the receiving end of that intense, golden gaze.

“I knew I could do it.” Loki crowed, recognising that he had managed to keep Heimdall’s entire focus, albeit for a bare few seconds. 

“You merely called my attention to yourself, Trickster. If I were occupied elsewhere there is little you could do to draw my gaze.

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Is that a challenge?”

“You may interpret my words any way you wish, Master Odinson.”

“Cryptic as always. Well, I accept them as a challenge and I will be seeing you again, perhaps sooner than you think, Heimdall.”

Heimdall’s gaze had shifted away from the silver-tongued demigod and he was staring into the middle distance, watching somebody who was not Loki.

“I can see you coming, Loki, do not think that you can sneak up on me.”

Loki pressed his lips together in a grim line and dropped his head slightly, glaring at the Gatekeeper from beneath his brows. 

“We shall see.” he muttered, before turning and vanishing in a wisp of green smoke.

Heimdall smiled to himself, just a tiny quirk of his lips, and his pupils shifted slightly. He watched as Loki reappeared in his chambers and began pacing back and forth, fingers fanning as he cast small spells about in an attempt to ward off the Gatekeepers’ gaze.

It was amusing, at least for a few minutes, to watch Loki try different combinations of spellwork and enchantments in an attempt to conceal himself, but after a while Heimdall’s attention was drawn elsewhere - the All-Father required him and he would never refuse a summons from his master.

 

>>

>>>

>>>>

 

It took some of his sneakiest methods, but Loki managed to find a few methods that had, apparently, been successful in shielding the spell-caster from the gaze of the all-seeing Gatekeeper. He hadn’t had opportunities to test them, much, aside from casual use to see if they affected anyone else. 

Not that many of the people in the palace ever seemed to notice Loki, anyway. Unlike his blonde brother he had long ago mastered the art of moving silently and being invisible unless he really wanted his presence known. Few people ever sought him out, certainly not the oafs who went into battle at Thor’s side. Sif would occasionally hunt him down, but that was usually to berate him for whichever imagined slight he was being blamed for, or to tell him that his brother wanted to see him. 

Really, the only one who voluntarily spent time in Loki’s company was his stepmother, but even Frigga only came looking for her younger son if the elder was not available.

He thought he might have managed to master the shielding enchantment, though, when he walked from one end of the throne room to the other, naked, and didn’t draw a single eye nor comment, while court was being held.

Now, to test it on the All-Seeing One.

He waited, hidden, in the throne room for almost three full days until Odin summoned his Gatekeeper, and gave him a task that would require his complete focus for an indeterminate period. There had been rumours of an uprising in Jotunheim, that Laufey was growing weary of managing his own realm alone and not having control over more of the galaxy, there had been words like ‘war’ and ‘revenge’ thrown about. Odin wanted the situation more closely monitored, so was setting Heimdall to the task.

“Allow nothing to distract you, Gatekeeper. This is of utmost importance.”

“Yes, All-Father.” Heimdall inclined his head, slightly, the lights of the throne room glinting off his helmet and he turned on his heel, returning to his post at the end of the Bridge at a solid pace.

Loki grinned - this was exactly what he’d wanted. Now, to truly test the abilities and focus of the Watcher.

  


>>  
>>>  
>>>>

 

Heimdall stood in his sanctuary, both hands grasping the hilt of his sword, the point resting on the floor between his feet. His eyes were unfocused as he watched the events unfolding in Jotunheim, observing as Laufey and his generals discuss strategies and possible methods for entering Asgard undetected.

He blinked, and in that split second, Loki entered the chamber, wrapped thick in the enchantment that he had been practicing so much that it was almost like a second skin.

Heimdall’s gaze did not shift from the middle distance as Loki stepped in front of him, tilting his head to one side as he considered the Gatekeeper’s dark features, his startlingly golden irises and the depths of the universe reflected in his unfocused pupils.

“You really are a beauty, aren’t you, Watcher?” he asks, and predictably gets no response. He steps over to Heimdall, reaches out a hand and barely brushes his fingertips over the man’s exposed forearm.

Heimdall does not react, doesn’t even blink, just continues his surveillance of the events occurring on another planet several thousand light years away.

Loki’s grin widens, both rows of teeth exposed behind lips that are red from being bitten as he cursed and re-wove enchantments and spells to get himself to this position.

“Heimdall, you issued me a challenge... to distract you from your task.” As he speaks the hand that had been on the Watcher’s forearm slowly moves upward, until his fingers are resting on Heimdall’s shoulder, pressing down slightly on the plate of armour protecting the joint. Leaning forward, Loki presses his lips almost to the Gatekeeper’s ear.

“I accept. And you will lose.”

And then his lips are on Heimdall’s ear, his tongue tracing the shell of it and his hand has moved, sliding down Heimdall’s chest to come to rest on his hip, the other hand grasping the Watcher’s neck, thumb digging into the jugular so that Loki can match his own pulse to that of the man he is _distracting_.

Heimdall’s heart rate is, so far, still at rest. But Loki has many more tricks up his sleeve, and is determined to put a few of them to use.

  



End file.
